loszan_qfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Zan-Q History
Note: This page is a stub. It only has preliminary ideas without real knowledge. The details of this page needs refinement and alignment to truth. Orígenes Origins Los Zan-Q fue el nombre del famoso Mosquito y comenzó por Jr con la ayuda de chunli. Originario de Puerto Rico, Los Zan-Q incorpora miembros de los EE.UU. y se convirtió en un clan bilingüe. Actualmente, los dos grupos de amigos tienen una unión extrema y clanes enemigos dominan juntos. ---- Los Zan-Q was named after the famous Mosquito and started by Jr with the help of chunli. Originating from Puerto Rico, Los Zan-Q incorporated members from the USA and grew into a bi-lingual clan. Currently, the two groups of friends hold an extreme bond and dominate enemy clans together. Puerto Rico Los primeros días anunciaron el aumento del clan puertorriqueña. La aceptación de los miembros de habla inglesa permitió al clan para convertirse en un grupo bilingüe que se hizo más fuerte. ---- The early days heralded the rise of the Puerto Rican clan. Acceptance of English speaking members allowed the clan to grow into a bi-lingual group which became stronger. EE.UU. USA Miembros de los EE.UU. comenzaron a difundirse palabra sobre el juego y el clan. Amigos unieron y aprendieron juntos. ---- Members from the USA started spreading word about the game and the clan. Friends joined and learned together. Eagles Era Eagles aumentaron la contratación del componente de EE.UU. de Los Zan-Q, iniciando mayor número de miembros activos. ---- Go BC Eagles increased recruitment of the USA component of Los Zan-Q, initiating increased active membership. Actualmente Currently Los Zan-Q se compone actualmente de 2 grupos de personas que trabajan juntas para demoler clanes enemigos. Los grupos de amigos son un fuerte lazo que le da gran intercambio de estrategias y es extremadamente eficaz contra clanes enemigos. ---- Los Zan-Q is currently composed of 2 groups of people working together to demolish enemy clans. The groups of friends are a strong bond which gives great strategy sharing and is extremely effective against enemy clans. El "balu" Incidentes The "balu" Incident Los Zan-Q (que nunca se le ocurriría hacer trampa) fue infiltrado por "balu" del clan toros Bangalore. Este es el primer y único incidente donde un clan enemigo trató de hacer trampa contra Los Zan-Q. El clan de los toros Bangalore perdió la guerra y Los Zan-Q aprendió la lección de que no todos los clanes se basará en sí y buena estrategia para sobrevivir. ---- Los Zan-Q (who would never think of cheating) was infiltrated by "balu" of the bangalore bulls clan. This is the first and only incident where a opposing clan tried to cheat against Los Zan-Q. The bangalore bulls clan lost the war and Los Zan-Q learned the lesson that not every clan will rely on each other and good strategy to survive. La Guerra de la estrella 60 The 60 Star War Los Zan-Q ganó por primera vez la totalidad de las 60 estrellas del clan SuteraHood. El resultado final fue de 60 a 14. Los Zan-Q sólo puede esperar que el clan SuteraHood crece en fuerza para dar una mejor competencia la próxima vez que se cumplan. ---- Los Zan-Q first won the entire 60 stars from the SuteraHood clan. The final score was 60 to 14. Los Zan-Q can only hope that the SuteraHood clan grows in strength to give a better competition the next time they are met. El incidente de desertar The defecting incident Durante una guerra de clanes con el clan grandkillers, cinco miembros del clan enemigo desertaron a Los Zan-Q. Los Zan-Q aceptó miembros colombianos, saunque sólo los más fuertes (Jc) se quedó con Los Zan-Q. ---- During a clan war with the grandkillers clan, five members from the enemy clan defected to Los Zan-Q. Los Zan-Q accepted Colombian members, although only the strongest (Jc) stayed with Los Zan-Q.